Destiny's Grasp
by Caya Strife
Summary: When Aeris met her end, destiny was fulfilled, a dream sent to the universe. Sometimes, however, humans decide to try and cheat fate, unaware of the consequences.
1. Default Chapter

Destiny's Grasp By Tifa Lockheart Nibelheim 

_Disclaimer: None of the characters or places mentioned in this fanfic belong to me, but to Squaresoft, and I don't intend to earn money with this (not that I could ^_^). I'm simply doing this for my own fun and enjoyment, hoping that others like it, too ^_^_

A/n: This fanfic was created in a period of boredom and is based upon a simple idea I got once when I had a clear moment to think ^_^. I guess the idea is not the most original, but I thought it might be worth writing it down. So hope y'all like it ^_^. This is for all the people who like to read my fanfictions (whether Final Fantasy or other series). So please review this, ok?

Have fun! ^_^ 

By the way, I tried to keep as close to the original script as possible (here my thanks go to Little Chiba little_chiba@hotmail.com and the wonderful FF7 Script she typed. Thanx for all the hard work, you really fulfilled one of my dearest wishes with that ^_^)( tough I changed some details to better fit the plot of my story). So, please forgive me if I should make a few mistakes, but they are neither intended nor most likely noticed.

"Aeris…"

The whisper, barely audible, yet bearing great importance, was carried through the serene Forgotten City on invisible currents. Long ago, the City had been as bustling with life as a bee hive, now, however, it was completely deserted, a silent monument of the inevitable flow of time and fate. 

At this moment, the eternal silence was broken by the voices of young people trying to prevent the world from a cruel fate. Young people on the search for a close friend.

"Aeris's voice…", Cloud Strife whispered, looking at the spiral-formed building in the center of the town, frowning "Coming from there?"

He closed his eyes, yet not moving.

Silently, the young woman named Tifa Lockheart, who was standing a little behind him, agreed, following her childhood friend on their way into the center building.

Passing several houses made of corals and shells, the finally made their way down a long, crystalline spiral staircase, walking for what seemed like an eternity in the ethereal surroundings.

After endless moments, the two friends arrived at a small pond in the middle of the closed building, soft white light streaming in from above.

In the center of the bluish pond stood an altar as if hovering in a different universe. And, kneeling right beside it, was the one they were searching for. 

Their newly found friend. 

The Ancient.

"Aeris?" Cloud asked hesitantly, as if afraid that every tune muttered might shatter her image and wake him from his dream of finally having found her again.

Slowly but steadily, he made his way across the columns that led him to the podium, motioning Tifa to stay behind.

Carefully, he walked up to Aeris, gazing at her in awe, realizing the serenity of the moment.

Though suddenly, his facial expression changed, grew emotionless as another strong force took control over his body and mind.

Unhurriedly, the young man brought his hand to his hip, right to the spot where he kept his several feet long sword. Enclosing the handle in a tight grip, he drew the long, deadly weapon and raised it over his head.

Yet whereas Aeris kept silent, smiling, a look of incredulous horror appeared on Tifa's face as she rushed forward, sprinting down the columns Cloud had passed just a moment before.

"Cloud!" she cried desperately, grasping his bent muscular arm "Stop!"

Obviously, her voice had penetrated his mind, reawakening the young man's spirit for he gradually let the huge sword sink and took a step back, away from the praying Ancient.

Simultaneously, Tifa brought a little distance between them, to give him some free space.

"What are you making me do?" Cloud muttered softly, but fierce, raising his gaze to the ceiling.

Confused, his childhood friend followed his eyes, blinking into the bright light that broke in from the ceiling, gently illuminating the water's surface.

Yet suddenly, the light dimmed, a silhouette, barely recognizable, fell from out of nowhere, accompanied by a swishing sound that cut the air like a sharp knife.

Him…

Within split seconds, Tifa's brain had worked on the information and let her gaze jump at Cloud, who was obviously immobilized, standing glued to the spot, though is face already showed recognition. His emotions for Aeris made him unable to react, to save her from the fate she would soon have to meet, if not…

If not…

Again within split seconds, Tifa's mind began calculating her reactions and their possible results and finally made a decision. A decision that would change fate. That would put Aeris's fate onto herself…

He loves her, he really does…

Not me, but her…

If I can't be, let at least him be happy…

Anything for that…

With one swift unexpected motion executed immediately after glancing upwards to spot the silhouette, the young woman rushed past the man she loved towards the woman he loved and pushed her aside.

As it glided down, the silhouette finally took form, the form of Sephiroth, holding his masamune tight in his grip, blade facing downwards. Yet before he even noticed that his victim would not be the one it was supposed to be, the sharp sword had already sliced deep into the body of the young beauty.

Still unable to move, Cloud stood at the edge of the altar, completely ignoring Sephiroth, but staring at his friend in utter disbelief. Aeris sat up on the floor, looking just as incredulous as Cloud, shocked about what had nearly happened to her, but now to one of her closest friends.

Sephiroth, however, diverted his eyes from the Ancient, now looking over at Cloud with a sly smile formed on his lips.

Quietly, he rose his voice.

"This is surely not what I had planned it to be, for I did not include the factor 'emotional bonds' in my calculations" he said, pondering while glancing down at his victim "Still, it perfectly serves the purpose." He finished with cold satisfaction and removed the blade, thus freeing Tifa, making her fall forward numbly.

Quickly, Cloud regained control over his muscles and rushed to her side, catching her in the midst of the fall. 

Carefully, softly, he cradled her in his arms protectively, even though it was already to late.

Not wanting to acknowledge the truth, he shook her. Slightly at first, getting stronger gradually. 

"Tifa! Tifa… please!… Please…" his voice died down to a mere whisper, barely audible.

Gently stroking her hair, caressing her pale face with his strong fingers, he gazed into her open ruby eyes.

"Tifa… Why?"

But he would never get a response, for the smile that had formed on her face would stay her last one, the breath inhaled never be let out again.

"This can't be real…" he quietly told himself, as to end the nightmare he was just experiencing. 

His heart seemed to break at the realization, leaving only questions, loss… and hatred.

Blacked out by his mind, Sephiroth was still talking, giving some smart comment on the situation.

However, Cloud could not take it any longer, he could not bear the pain that was building up inside his chest. He wanted to get rid off all the hatred and express his loss…

"…Shut up…" he said, more or less calmly, silencing his opponent and thus gaining attention.

"The cycle of nature and your stupid plan don't mean a thing. She's gone… Tifa is gone… The one person who has been my only friend when I was a child… The one person I gave a promise to… A promise I could not keep…" he made a short pause, unshed tears glistening in his sapphire eyes "She will no longer smile, no longer laugh… or even cry…"

Carefully, he placed her down on the ground caressing her face one last time before he got up and took position right beside Aeris, who had tears running down her face herself.

"You only care about yourself, don't you? But what about ME?" he nearly yelled, desperation and anger dominating now "What about MY pain? My fingers are tingling… my mouth is dry… my eyes burning… my chest piercing…"

Sephiroth just laughed.

Cold-hearted. 

Uncaring.

"Emotions make you weak. That is why you have failed. And why you will fail again."

With those words, he leapt back towards the ceiling, floating freely, unsupported.

" You spineless bastard! Stay and I will show you who will fail!" the young man shouted after him, enraged, yet was only answered by another short laugh echoing in the distance.

Finally, the altar room feel back into serene, eternal silence, oblivious to the real impact of what its walls had just witnessed, as it was only another moment in thousands of years, a grain of sand on a vast beach.

~ ~ ~

Early morning sunlight was breaking through the clouds and shining upon the Forgotten City of the Ancients.

Yet in contrast to the beautiful scenery, the circumstances were no pleasing ones.

In his arms, Cloud Strife held the lifeless body of his childhood friend Tifa Lockheart, Aeris standing by his side, comforting him.

Since Sephiroth had done this to the raven beauty, the young warrior had not spoken a single word nor shown the slightest emotional change.

For hours now he had been sitting next to her, staring into her eyes, tears constantly streaming down his face, silently. 

Aeris had kept quiet, in the background. She knew of the close bonds which had existed between the two friends, even though she had never known them to be that strong. Still, Tifa had not been her rival but her friend, one of the few she had ever had. Thus, knowing how much the loss hurt her, she could not dare to imagine what Cloud might feel, for he had known her a lot longer, and deeper.

She considered it better just to be there for him, and let him take the first step, whenever he was ready. Hoping that, until then, she would be able to cope with the feeling of guilt that was rising inside of her. After all, Tifa had died to save her, Aeris's, life. A thought she still had to get used to. Which would, for sure, not be easy.

Quietly, a determined look on his face, Cloud walked up to the pond, still holding his friend.

He steadily waded through the water, disturbing the usually smooth surface, until it reached his arms, playing with Tifa's long raven hair.

With a pained expression, he took one last, long look at her, gazing at her beautiful face, caressing it one very last time, until he reluctantly let go off the body that had once been so full of life.

Silently, he watched as she sunk down into the depths of the water, her hair floating around her, until she was completely swallowed by the water's darkness.


	2. Chapter 2 somewhat

Inside the Inn, the tension was agonizing, like electricity sizzling in the air.  

A little more than two days ago, Cloud and Tifa had left the rest of the group, heading for the Forgotten City of the Ancient to search for and bring back Aeris. However, the more hours passed by, the less real the hope of them returning seemed to get. 

Could their young comrades' journey have found a sudden end through the hands of Sephiroth?

Could they probably be a part of the Lifestream already?

Though no matter how hard Barret wanted to push that feeling away, to deny the dreading  possibilities, he could not help but sense that something had gone terribly wrong. Somehow, unexplainably, he felt a strange prickling sensation in his stomach, yet he did not precisely know what it wanted to tell him. He just knew that fate must have taken a turn that should not have been chosen. 

Suddenly, the squeaking sound of the entrance door on the floor below disturbed not only Barret's thoughts but as well the deep silence that hovered in the room.

Heads raised up, neck's turned, listening intently, apprehensively to the noise of old worn stairs creaking under the weight of heavy thudding footsteps.

Slowly, they came closer, the sound grew louder, until the handle of the door to the room the group had rented silently turned around. 

The tension reached its highest level. Although the companions knew that their friends had somehow managed to come back, they were still eager to know what had happened and, especially, if they had been able to bring Aeris with them.

As soon as the door was opened and two dark silhouettes entered the room, their unspoken questions should be answered.

With his head hanging low, a blank expression on his face, Cloud walked in, closely followed by Aeris, the last Ancient. 

Yet no sign of Tifa, as Barret disturbingly noticed. 

Slowly, Aeris closed the door behind her, still not speaking a word, however, unlike the emotionless look on Cloud's face, the young woman wore an expression of deep pain and sadness.

"Now wait a sec…", Cid said, frowning, his eyes jumping from Cloud and Aeris to the closed door and back. "Where the heck is Tifa?"

"Ya, what the hell happened to her? Why isn't she wit ya?" Barret asked, irritated, while he threateningly got to his feet. 

Red XIII's muscles straightened as he walked up to the tall, dark man, afraid of the answer he might get, though he already knew what it would be.

Immediately, tears started to pour out of Aeris' eyes and she hid her face in her hands, not wanting to let her friends see her weakness.

Cloud however remained emotionless. His face showed no change as he spoke the first words in days.

"She's dead…"

It was a mere statement. 

Said without the slightest notion of feelings.

Weakly, he plopped down on a free bed, staring at the floor in front of him, boiling, weeping inside, yet appearing cool and distanced.

The words once again hit him with the cruel truth. 

A truth he should have prevented…

Barret's eyes widened as he sharply inhaled. 

"What the…?!" he half-yelled, trying to keep his composure, but failing miserably. "What the hell happened? Who's ass is gonna be kicked for that?!?!"

Cloud did not answer. He simply kept staring at the floor, as if completely absent minded, blacking out the world around him to prevent his mind and heart from even greater pain.

Her sobbing quieting down, Aeris regained her voice and spoke, quietly, guiltily.

"It was him… Sephiroth… He… He wanted to kill me… but… she sacrificed herself…" Fresh tears started running down her cheeks, as the guilt she felt started to overwhelm her once again. "I should have stopped her… but it happened too fast… I couldn't do something… I… I'm so sorry… It's all my fault…"

The words were pouring out of her, uncontrollably, unstoppably, automatically.

Barret was boiling inside, balling his hands into fists. 

He had known Tifa for years now, and she had been one of his best friends. She had not only cared for him, but also for his little daughter Marlene, who had lost her mother far too early. Tifa had always been the loving aunt – or even mother – the small child had never had.

But apart from that, she had been a great fighter, always cheery and optimistic. Without her, Avalanche for sure hadn't become that strong and influencing. 

He just couldn't, and didn't want to, believe that it now had all found a sudden end, that she shouldn't be there anymore.

Cid had plopped down onto a bed, just like Cloud, but unlike him, he was stunned. Even though he had only known the young woman for a short time, she definitely had a place within his heart, although he would never have admitted it.

Cait Sith only let his head sink down, obviously grieving deeply, even though he, just like Cid, had not known Tifa for that long.

Red XIII – or Nanaki – however, let out a anguished howl, tears glistening in the corners of his eyes. He might not have known Tifa that long either, yet the red furred creature had had a certain liking for her since the first time they met. The young woman had been one of the very few people ever who had treated him like a human person. To her, he had been able to explain his worries, he had been able to be just the teenager he actually was, despite his more mature looks and behavior. For once, he had been able to simply be himself.

_A/n: sorry that this is just a small part, but I got a job which lasts one more week, so I can only write at the weekends right now. But as soon as I'm done working, I'll have more time to continue this, and I promise I won't take that much time then. So prepare for some more updates in June^_^.  If you got some criticism for me (only constructive for sure, I  don't want things like "I hate this" or "it sucks" without telling me the reasons for your attitude). So, keep checking for updates if you like this, okay? Thanx everybody for reading^_^_


	3. cloud

An icy cloud formed in front of his mouth as he slowly let out his breath into the chilly night's air.

The atmosphere seemed celestial: above his head, the stars were glowing brightly, casting their light onto the shimmering white snow which had freshly come down.

Yet whereas other spectators would have watched that scenery in deep and silent awe, the young man seemed unimpressed by his surroundings.

For hours he had now been sitting there, on a tree stump close to a frozen lake on the outskirts of the small village.

And for exactly the same time his gaze had remained locked on the starry sky. Yet there was a reason for this: she had always loved the stars.

She, Tifa Lockheart.

"Tifa…" he whispered. For the first time after the burial her name crossed his lips. In the same instance, a new step of realization and coping with the loss set in.

Fresh, unshed tears were glistening in his eyes. But unlike before, when he had suppressed and hidden his emotions deep within, he set them free, finally.

Rivers of tears started to stream down his face, and low sobs escaped his mouth as he lowered his head and ran a hand through his spiky hair.

"Why?…" he asked to no one in particular, his words interrupted by sobs. "Why…"

Right in that moment, common saying made its way into his mind: You don't know what you've got until it's gone.

Now these words had become dreadful reality. She was gone. She had been taken from him so cruelly, and without the slightest reason.

From one second to the other she had been gone. Killed by a soulless madman.

She had been dead immediately. There had been nothing he could have done, so he had simply embraced and caressed her fragile frame.

There were so many things left unsaid, undone.

Oh how much he wished to have used all the time spent together, all those moments shared to tell what was in his heart.

Certainly, back then he had been afraid to his deepest core of the tiny chance that she might reject him. Now, however, that all seemed so childish, and over-cautious. Always had he waited for something to happen in his favor, for a sign to reassure his mind, not giving the slightest bit of trust in himself and his judgments. 

Now, it seemed, he had waited for too long, somewhat robbed himself of the chance to ever tell her.

In addition to the hatred he felt against Tifa's murderer, he started to feel an even more intense hatred against himself.

Why hadn't he ever told her?

He should have saved her, he should easily be able to after all he had done.

He could not, and did not want to accept the fact that she was gone now, that she would never come back.

Never again would he be able to see her smile, hear her laugh, look into her dazzlingly beautiful ruby eyes.

No.

It simply couldn't be true.

If there only were a way to get her back…

Cloud let out a deep sigh. In the very back of his mind, he had the strong feeling that he should not give up on her, that she was not gone forever, but would be back some day, as if nothing had ever happened.

Yes, this was most likely just a usual feeling in this sort of situation, something that happened to everybody who lost a beloved one. However, Cloud had always been somebody to trust his instincts, and this time they were demanding him not to push away this feeling, but to keep it in mind.

And in this moment he swore to himself to do anything to get her back, and even if that was not possible – at least so it seemed – he would make sure that she would never be forgotten.

Tifa deserved it. 

He possibly never would have told her face to face, but he had always looked up to her. She had been a much better leader then he could ever be. When times were hard, situations difficult and dangerous, she had been there to lighten up the hope inside of each one of them. Just one simple, honest smile had often been enough to make him forget about the tension he had been feeling.

But he had never told her…

She would have deserved so much more than what she'd had.

The last few lights were extinguished in the small village, deepening the dark around the young warrior. 

Even though he was trying hard not to give in to his inner demons, his hopes and dreams slowly vanished, just like the lights in the seemingly far off village.

He knew he had to be strong for Tifa, he knew she wouldn't have wanted to see him cry over her. And he was trying, he honestly was.

Maybe he wasn't as strong as the others thought he was.

"Please, Tifa… I need you… Please…" he whispered into the night, his low voice trailing off.

And while his words still rang in his head, a soft, gentle breeze blew around him, playing with his hair, caressing his cheeks. And for a short moment, he was almost sure that she was with him, laughing off his worries, pulling him back into his dreams.

But when he turned around there was nobody there.

Only darkness.

_a/n__: I'm so so sorry for the long wait, but somehow I can't seem to get myself out of this stupid writer's block. And even though this chapter is kinda not what I wanted it to be, I think it might still have helped me a tiny bit on my long way to getting back into writing^^_

_Well, back to the story: If any of you have requests of scenes you'd like to 'see' in this one, then just let me know (either in reviews or in e-mail, whichever). I'm always happy about good ideas or requests even (just remember that I'm a major Cloti fanatic, so I won't turn this one into a Cleris. However other couplings are welcome, as long as they are somehow logical and not completely insane (the pairing, not the 2 making the couple^^)_

_Anywayz, I hope you like this. And sorry again! Please review, ok?_


	4. In loving memory coping

A chilly breeze was blowing as a hand slowly retreated, leaving a single white rose resting against the massive, wooden cross. The ground was still wet from the rain that had come down earlier that day, soaking the small town. The cross stood lonely, yet firmly on his place in the small garden behind Tifa Lockheart's former home. The friends had felt the need to leave at least a tiny sign of her existence, one that visible to the outside world, unlike the many marks she had left in the hearts of those who had known her. It was nothing special; just a wooden cross with a private inscription. Yet its symbolic meaning went far beyond the actual measurements. Tifa Lockheart would never be forgotten. The young blond man's gaze rested on the white rose in full bloom, it's petals beautifully spread. Just like her... Taken from us in full bloom... Her skin looked just like the ivory petals... Suddenly, he felt a heavy weight come down on his right shoulder. Turning his head around, he realized it was Barret, nodding at him, patting his shoulder comfortingly. Slowly, the group disintegrated, everyone but Cloud left the small garden to get inside the house. While a light rain started setting in again, Cloud was kneeling down before the cross, running his strong fingers of the inscription they had carved into the wood. "Don't worry, Tifa... We'll never forget you. I'll never forget you..." he whispered silently, softly caressing the inscription. Lowering his gaze from the cross, he quietly got back to his feet and followed his companions inside. The cross remained behind alone, silent witness with only one small message for those who were to discover it:  
  
"In loving memory of Tifa Lockheart. She always had a smile for those in  
need."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"It has to be pretty hard for him", Yuffie said, plopping down on one of the chairs in the kitchen of the Lockheart home. "Certainly. They did seem to be close." Vincent stated calmly. He had retreated into a darker corner of the room, right be the door. Barret snorted, shifting from one bulky foot to the other. "Hell ya, you bet. Tifa always had the hots for him. Though I dun know what she ever saw in spikey." "They are both no big talkers if it comes to their feelings", Aeris stated, directing her gaze to the floor, intently looking at her shoes. "But I know Cloud has strong feelings for her. It's not like he ever said it, just..." she paused for a short moment, remembering moments that were long gone "they way he acted... How he always cared about her, and made sure she remained safe. Like that time back at Don Corneo's... Cloud didn't hesitate but did anything to free her... We had just met. I admired him for his determination... They always did great as a team, harmonized perfectly..." She tried hard, but still Aeris couldn't keep the tears from flowing again. She hated crying, she simply hated it. It was a sign of weakness and immaturity, yet in a moment like this, it seemed to be the best option available, as the only alternative was bottling it all up. Red seemed to he having the same problems as she did, since fresh, salty tears were glittering in the fur right below his eyes. Cid stayed at the window, looking out to the center of the town, quietly inhaling the warm smoke of his cigarette, exhaling dusty, white rings into the chilly air. He preferred to keep his thoughts to himself if possible. "Let's just try to this over with", Barret said. "The earlier spikey gets out of here, the better." Aeris looked up at the dark skinned man. "I don't know, Barret. I think this is an important part of the process of coping with her... her departure... We should stay just a little longer..." Cid turned from the window to face his comrades and put the cigarette into the corner of his mouth, skillfully holding it there while he was speaking. "Sounds sensible, but we don't really have that much time left. We gotta go after that bastard who killed her if we ever wanna catch up with him." "But..." Aeris started, as the door suddenly opened and Cloud entered the room, his skin damp from the rain. "It's ok, Aeris... You all go back to the Bronco, I'll join you in a bit. I just got some things to take care of over here..." "Allright then", Barret said and was the first one to leave the room. One after the other, they group left, giving Cloud encouraging smiles or even a pat on the shoulder. When he heard the front door of the house fall shut after them, he stepped out onto the corridor, his heavy boots making his steps sound through the small house. Summoning up all his inner strength, he turned the doorknob on the only other room on that floor. Her room... He had only been in this room once since the big town had been rebuilt, together with the other ones a couple of weeks ago, but still he knew every single detail, just as if it was his very own room. The piano opposite the window, with the dolls and clock, the bed right below the window, the desk with the letters on top of it... It was all exactly as he remembered it. According to Tifa, it had been reconstructed to the tiniest fragment. Walking around the room slowly, he let his fingers run over the ivory keys of the old piano, stirring up the dust that had built up in years of being unused. I wonder... Carefully, he sat down on the stool, the keys seeming so much smaller under his long fingers than how he recalled it from years ago. Pressing down one key, it felt weird to hear the sound in the almost complete silence. Yet the more keys the pressed, the more he got used to the clear sound of the instrument, recalling melodies he had been taught when he was a child. Time and again, when he had been standing under Tifa's window, he had heard her play. Her songs had always been filled with so much emotion that he had loved to just sit down, close his eyes and listen to them for as long as they went on. She felt so much closer when he could listen to her songs... Upon finally opening his eyes again after enjoying the play, he gazed at the picture on top of the piano. He had never seen it there, not as far as he could remember, so he bent over a little to get a closer look. It must be a copy, he thought. Everything was burned... Yet if it was a copy, it was an extremely good one. The photo showed Tifa and her dad, a dark haired man with radiant, green eyes, sitting at the top of the well, smiling happily into the camera. The young woman right beside him, her head leaning contently on his shoulder. Cloud smiled ruefully. Yes, this was Tifa... It was the beautiful, radiant woman he had always known, always positive and smiling, even when the world was trying everything to keep her down. But nothing ever could. The young warrior gently ran a finger over the photograph and made his decision. Carefully, he opened the back of the frame and extracted the picture. Taking one last look, he folded it once and put it in his pocket. He did not need reminders to provoke memories of her, but for some reason it made him content looking at the snapshot of pure content and happiness. He had always wanted her happy... Quietly, he got up from the stool and left her room, never looking back.  
  
a/n: OMG, it's been almost a year since I updated?? I knew it was long, but THAT long? Oh my... I'm sorry for the long wait everybody, I'm really really sorry. Whatever excuse I might give now, it can't make up for it. However, I'm still in my huge writer's block that I can't seem to get out of. It's annoying. I don't even like my style of writing anymore. Blame college! All the essay writing spoiled me! Anybody got any ideas how to get out of a major writer's block? If so, please let me know and I'll be really grateful.  
  
Btw, this is NOT the end of the story! I am definitely going to continue writing, however long it might take (years, at the rate I'm going now-.-')  
  
And sorry this chapter being so crappy. Somehow, I just didn't really get into it this time. I certainly tried to, but didn't completely succeed. Also sorry for the extreme sappiness in this (and also my other stories). I just can't help it.  
  
Anywayz, enough of this, or the comment's gonna be longer than the actual chapter^^ I hope you at least like it a tiny tiny bit. If so, please read and review! 


	5. Wait and see

With the last rays of daylight, the remaining 'heroes' reached the town of Cosmo Canyon and rented rooms in the Inn. Yet since the sun had just set and nobody in the group felt like sleeping early, they had joined the Cosmo citizens at the Cosmo flame, listening to their stories and songs to distract their own thoughts.  
With the fire spending warmth in the advancing night's cold, a young girl began singing a song in an ancient tongue.  
Red XIII was listening intently, his gaze following the flames on their way into the dark sky. In similar fashion, Yuffie, Barret and Cait were looking at a group of children dancing happily to the tune.  
Aeris was sitting a bit away from the others, her legs brought up towards her, chin leaning on her knees. Even in this relaxed atmosphere, the tension among the friends was still heavy on her chest.   
_Will it always be like this? Is it going to get any easier?_  
She doubted it, seriously.  
Yet was she the one to complain? Wasn't it much more difficult for most of her companions? Some of them had been so much closer to Tifa then she ever was.   
Glancing over at Barret, she could easily make out that his rough features had even become more firm, reserved. His lips were pressed tightly onto each other as he was recalling events back in the early days of Avalanche.  
It hurt him deeply, she knew that.  
Red… He also had been close to the young woman. While he was swaying his head slightly to the sound of the music, the reflections of flames revealed tears emerging his closed eyes. It would take him long to overcome the sadness. Around Tifa, he had been able to act his age without feeling foolish and having the urge to prove his maturity.  
Aeris let out a quiet sigh and buried her head deeper in her arms.  
She couldn't take looking at him.  
However much pain anyone of the friends felt, his grief was far beyond it all.  
Whenever her eyes fell upon Cloud, the guilt inside of her grew, became almost overwhelming.  
It had all been her fault…  
Hearing a rustling from where he sat, she dared a quick gaze; Cloud had gotten up, his movements unmotivated, hand rubbing his forehead while he distanced himself from the busy crowd.  
Again, tears formed in Aeris' eyes.  
It was all her fault…  
Slowly, she got up, making sure none of the others would notice her disappearance.   
The defined, small size of the rooms in the Inn made it easier, sparing her from having to confront the results of her own 'actions'.  
Actions…  
She wished she had taken actions…   
She had not, however.  
Aeris let herself fall down onto the bed.   
Sometimes, in moments like these, the shiny blade of the masamune did seem inviting, calling her to justify her deeds. And if she were once to make the choice, embracing the blade would be far more agreeable than it should be…  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
_several days later…_  
  
"Oh f$$$, what's happening here?" Cid yelled, almost spitting out his cigarette.  
Hell was breaking loose.   
"Get out! Everybody, NOW!" Barret joined in.  
The earth was shaking violently, breaking up in various places, making way for the glowing green Lifestream.  
"We have to get Cloud out!" Aeris screamed against the chaos, "We can't leave him here like that!!!" Gesturing wildly, she was trying to make her way to the small hospital.  
However, it was impossible, with the earth crumbling below her feet. They had only found him two days ago and should already give up on him again? She did not want to believe this.  
"Back to the Highwind! Hurry!!!!" Cid commanded, gesturing the others to follow.  
"But we can't…", Aeris tried, pleadingly looking at Barret.  
He interrupted her resolutely.  
"But we have to. He'll find a way, y'know the spike. Come on!"  
He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back in the direction of the Highwind, away from the chaos that had once been the town of Mideel.   
Easily, the last pieces of solid ground cracked open and finally dissolved into the Lifestream, taking with them all the buildings and those who had not been able to escape in time.  
"Clooooooooud!!!!!"  
  
  
  
~Hmm… what happened? Where am I?~  
"Wake up."  
~……Who are you?"~  
"Wake up, Cloud?"  
~Who are you? …How do you know my name?~  
"Don't tell me you forgot already, Cloud" *snickering*  
~Tifa? This… this can't … Did I die?~  
*snickering* "No, you didn't, don't worry."  
~Where are you? I can't see you. I want to see you, Tifa…~  
"I'm sorry, I can't let you."  
~But why not? I want to see you.~  
"I'm sorry, Cloud, it is not allowed."  
~Not allowed? By whom? Who forbids it? Why?~  
"Listen to me, Cloud. I can't tell you. But I want to show you something."  
~Show me what?~  
"Just wait and see, Cloud. Wait and see…"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_a/n: I know, this is just a short part, I'm sorry-.-' I just can't seem to get out of my writer's block. Whatever I do, the characters seem to be very out of character, and the whole style of writing in itself somewhat weird (I can't really describe it, it just simply doesn't sound like me anymore). And I know it keeps taking me a long time to update, but I'm really having a hard time writing lately. I am still waiting on something that gives me inspiration, on a cure from my ugly writer's block. Also, I think, the grammar isn't too good. I'm struggling with that, too, lately.   
As that the only thing I do nowadays? Struggle?  
Shouldn't I be enjoying writing as I was before, instead of having to make myself start at all?  
If anyone out there knows what to do in this kind of situation, please tell me. I really need to get through it as fast as possible.  
Still reading, anyone? I didn't exactly mean to give you such a private insight into my situation, but I guess it just wanted to get out.   
Sorry for not being as good as I should be.  
_  
  



	6. Lifestream Revelations

Slowly, the gate of the small, picturesque town of Nibelheim came into sight, the old, three-wheeled truck to its right.

_Nibelheim? What am I supposed to be shown here? …Tifa?_

The teenage girl, dressed up in her mountain-guide outfit, sat at the entrance, her back leaning to a barrel, face hidden inside her arms.

Cloud walked up to her carefully, then knelt down at her side.

"Tifa, are you okay?"

Yet the girl showed no response, so he slowly put a hand on her shoulder, trying to make her realize his presence. As if his attempt had been successful, she raised her head; however, her gaze went directly through him, past the gates of Nibelheim, as if she was looking out for someone, waiting for his or her arrival.

"Tifa? Please…" he tried again, looking directly in her face.

Still no change in her behavior. He gaze remained fastened at whatever was beyond the town gates.

_She can't hear you._

"Tifa? Why not? What IS this?" Cloud asked, his head full of questions whose answers he did not know.

_Just wait, Cloud. Relax and watch closely._

"Watch what?" he tried, but the voice did not answer him.

Suddenly, Tifa got up, and, rubbing her eyes, started running off in the direction of her home.

_Follow her._

Cloud gave a short nod in reply and did as he was told.

With a flash, he found himself inside a room, with Tifa sitting just a little away from him at a window.

Was this her room? If so, what was he doing here?

Slowly, he walked over towards the girl. She sat with her back to him, writing in a little, purple book she had laid down on her knees.

His heartbeat fastened as he leant over Tifa's shoulder to get a glimpse at what she was putting down.

Should he really do this? Wouldn't it be impolite?

He hesitated, stopping his head right next to hers.

_Don't worry, it's ok. You can read it…_

Again, he nodded briefly and then directed his gaze at the letters written in the small book. She seemed to be writing a long entry, since he could not find a date or anything similar on the two pages that were within view.

Curiously, he started to read:

_…know what happened. I was waiting all day, but he was not with them. The one that came with Sephiroth, the other SOLDIER, had long, dark hair. Only the spikes somewhat reminded me of him, but that was all. No sign so far, none at all. I asked the two other 'fighters' if they knew anything, but they didn't talk. The SOLDIER – his name is Zack – told me that they are not supposed to get involved with us townspeople. I guess it really looks like he isn't going to come. But I miss him so, I wish I could see him again._

_Why didn't you come, Cloud, did you forget all about us? Aren't we… am I not important to you anymore?_

Upon reading the last lines, something dropped down onto the paper, turning the ink into a big blue blotch, diffusing the letters.

Looking up, he saw that it had been a tear. Tifa was crying. She crying because she thought he hadn't come there, because she thought he had forgotten about her, that he did not care anymore.

"Tifa…"

All he wanted to do was embrace her, comfort her, tell her that it was allright. He was ready to confess it all; that he had failed SOLDIER and had been afraid of showing himself as a 'primitive' fighter only. But he knew it was impossible. She could not hear or see him, neither would she be able to feel the comfort of his embrace, no matter how strong his feelings and will.

Helplessly, he had to watch her cry. It almost literally broke his heart. He had hurt her, inadvertently – at least he thought. His own feelings, avoiding his own humiliation had been more important to him at that time.

Yet he indeed had been unaware of her feelings, he had never thought she would actually miss him. Tifa had been a popular girl for all her life. To him it had been certain that she would soon meet a guy, equally popular and loved by everybody, and forget all about him.

He had been wrong, apparently.

Another sudden flash made him lose all his sense of orientation and brought him into a scarcely lit, medium size room with many chairs, tables and a counter.

Then it struck him: sure, he was in Tifa's 'Seventh Heaven', her bar back in the slums of Sector 7 in Nibelheim. It was exactly like he remembered it.

And there she was again: Tifa, standing behind the counter, absent-mindedly wiping it. On the shelf behind her, there was the flower he had given her after their first mission, the flower he had bought from Aeris.

Cloud leaned at the table and watched the scene as Barret came up from the basement and sat down at the counter. The young man was curious about what this scene would convey, but was still somewhat shaken from seeing Tifa cry. This time, though, she did not seem close to any sort of break down.

"Well, Teef, the spike didn do that bad at the job. But he sure is a jerk." the bulky man grunted and gulped down a drink Tifa had just handed him.

Tifa chuckled softly. "Cloud's not a 'jerk'. He's just a little different, he's always been. But that's him."

She continued wiping the counter, the same spot over and over again.

"Sorta too stuck-up and cold, he thinks he's the one and only." Barret continued giving her his opinion on their new companion, causing Cloud to smirk.

"Mhmm… he did seem a little cold, but still I…" Tifa's voice faded into a low murmur.

Barret's mouth spread into a knowing grin. "Still what, Teef? Hm?"

The young bartender's face blushed crimson, and her concentration once again was focused on the spot she had already been cleaning for endless minutes.

With a low grunt, the black man rose from his chair and finished off his drink.

"What, I still think he's a jerk." He said and left the room and thus Tifa to herself.

Tifa smiled at those words and finally let go of the washcloth. With a dreamy look on her face, she turned around to the shelves and picked up the flower she had been given by Cloud.

Carefully, she brought it up to her face and inhaled the soft scent. Flowers were extremely rare in Midgar thus she had not seen any in a long time.

"I don't think you're a jerk", she whispered, smiling down at the small flower "they just don't know you like I do, and they don't feel like I do about you."

She kept playing with the flower in her hands, slowly waving it in front of her face, a smile on her lips.

"I still love you, Cloud, after all this time, even with all these changes…"

Cloud froze on the spot. Had she really just said that? Was this really what had happened on that day back then after their first mission?

His heart wanted to leap out of his chest, his body heated up with the rush of adrenaline and his knees turned weak like jelly.

Nevertheless, he staggered up to the counter and watched as Tifa again smelled at the petals.

She loved him.

She _had _loved him, he corrected himself sadly. If only he had known earlier…

"Now you've seen it." Tifa's voice suddenly sounded from right behind him.

He spun around and looked at her, his eyes widening in surprise and pleasure.

Tifa gracefully walked closer, a smile playing on her lips.

"They wanted me to show you this first, before I could show myself to you. And they were right with their request." She said with a quiet, steady voice.

Oh how he had missed her smiling at him. It filled his heart with a warmth he rarely ever felt before.

"Sorry I never told you. But it was hard for me." Another light blush showed on her cheeks.

Cloud slowly shook his head. "It's ok, really. I just never noticed. I am a little slow if it comes to things like that" he smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "But about that… about what I just heard, what you showed me: I… Tifa…"

"Shhh…" she delicately placed her forefinger on his lips, quieting him. "It's allright, I know that already", she smiled comfortingly "being a part of the Lifestream gives me access to knowledge sealed to those walking on the planet."

Cloud did look somewhat flabbergasted but soon recovered, a smile creeping to his face.

Tifa's expression, however, turned serious, and she looked him directly in the eye.

"Cloud, I have to ask you for something", she started carefully, noticing the questioning look on his face "Holy has not been awakened yet. The prayers have not reached it yet. I need you, Cloud, to go back and make sure that Holy is summoned."

"But Tifa, I…" Cloud tried, making a step towards her. He had missed her so much, he did not want to leave her again already.

Tifa shook her head sadly. It was easy to tell that it was not easy for her to let him go, especially not after things had finally been confessed.

"I need you to go, Cloud. You are the only one I can trust with this. It needs to be done. Things did not go right."

"W…What do you mean, _'things did not go right'_?" he stuttered, not understanding.

"I cannot tell you yet, but you will know. Yet for this, I need you to go back. I need you to make sure of Holy's awakening. Please, Cloud." Her voice was now pleading, trying to make him understand the importance of all this.

Obviously, it was working. With a deep sigh, Cloud gave in. His shoulders sagged down, his gaze sunk to the ground.

"Ok Tifa, I will do it", he finally agreed and lifted his gaze to look her straight in the eye "I will do it for you, Tifa. And I promise I will avenge what has been done to you." He now radiated determination, determination to get his revenge on the bastard that had ended Tifa's life and turned his' upside-down.

"Cloud…", Tifa muttered, her eyes watering. Before she could continue, however, Cloud pulled her into his arms and they shared a passionate kiss, both of them knowing this would not only be the first, but possibly the only time they were to have this chance. They seized the moment, enjoyed every single second of the sudden kiss, hung on to each other as if their world depended on it. For as long as the kiss lasted, there was only them, Meteor and Holy seemed light-years away and lost any importance they had ever had. After a while, the tears flowing from both the young people's eyes were mingling, adding a salty taste to the sweet kiss.

Yet in the end, it had to end, they broke free from each other. They let go, unwillingly, reluctantly, knowing it was over now.

One last time, they looked each other in the eyes, longingly, until the world finally turned black around Cloud and he dived into nothingness.

"Tifa…" his aching body stirred and immediately caused three tensed up people to gather around him.

"I think spike's back with us", Cid said, lighting another cigarette while eyeing Cloud closely.

The young warrior's still unconscious form kept stirring, his head turning from side to side.

"No, Tifa… I want to stay… Please…"

_a/n: Am I really updating? Actually, this 'chapter' turned out much longer than it was planned. If you can at all say that it was 'planned'. I somewhat started writing without really having anything besides the first third planned. I'm really really sorry that I'm always making you wait so long for me to update, yet for some reason I hardly ever get a chance to write. I surely am sorta busy with university right now, still I want to try to write and update for those ppl who still read my stories.   
I hope some of you like this chapter, even though I am at a loss of words today and did not write anything too creative.   
Anyway, I think I should stop writing now, the headache's already setting in.  
Please leave reviews if you like this, lazy me really needs them to keep going' _


	7. Rediscovering hope This is our future

"Man, I'm sorry, but you're outta your mind." Cid said, shaking his head, not believing.  
"I know you miss the girl, but we all do. And none of us have had any of those hallucinations."  
Cloud sighed. It was pointless. They wouldn't believe him, no matter what he told them.  
They had now been sitting in the operation room of the Highwind for almost an hour, planning how to go on. The others had insisted that Cloud got some rest after all he had been through, yet he had denied. Since he had talked to Tifa, he was being restless. His first priority was to fulfill Tifa's wish of making sure Holy was being summoned, and, even more so, to avenge her early, senseless death.  
"Look, I do not care if you believe me or not, but I know what happened. I know what I saw." Cloud retorted, his voice determined despite the doubts of his friends.  
"I don't know…" Aeris suddenly rose her quiet voice, slightly quivering. "I… I believe him… The Lifestream is strong. Those who return to it retain influence on this influence in this world. And Tifa is… was always strong. Inside the Lifestream, she could easily show herself if she wanted to."  
Aeris kept her gaze directed to the floor. Talking about Tifa had torn open fresh wounds, brought back all the guilt she was trying to suppress and hold down for the moment.  
Barret looked at his young friends sympathetically. "If that's true then, we need to make sure Holy is summoned, right?"  
Cloud nodded slowly. "She said it had not been done yet, that something had gone wrong the first time. She couldn't tell me what it was, though." His expression saddened. He knew he had to be strong for Tifa and their mission, yet remembering the sound of her voice, the feel of her slender fingers in his, her soft, warm lips caressing his… It had felt so right, as if they had been made fit for each other and nobody else. The knowledge that he would not be able to experience all that again was almost unbearable. Yet he had to try to be strong for her. She trusted in him, relied on him. If he gave up on himself, it would be betraying her.  
"We should go back to the City of the Ancients then. That's the only place where it would work." Barret suggested with a stern face.  
Cloud sighed, yet nodded in return. It would be hard facing the scene again, but it was the only way it could be done. Slowly, he looked over at Aeris, whose face was giving away all the feelings of guilt and insecurity.  
"That's it then, we're heading for the City of the Ancients!" Cid interrupted Cloud's thoughts and left to give the new directions to the pilots.  
Upon leaving the room for the bridge, Cloud put a hand of Aeris' shoulder comfortingly and gave her an assuring look.  
"Don't worry, it'll be allright."  
Aeris attempted a grateful smile. Whether he believed in what he had said or not, he was their leader. And even more so in times like those.  
  
And there it lay before them once more, just as serene and silent as if it had never witnessed the young woman's tragic death just a few days before. The altar room in the very center of the City of the Ancients showed no signs, no remainders of that event. To the heroes however, the crystalline structures, the light falling in from the ceiling onto the water's surface revived highly emotional memories. The atmosphere was tense, the air stale. An unnatural glow illuminated the altar and added an uncomfortable feeling.  
Aeris knelt down in the center of the altar and gently ran her fingers over the glassy surface of the ground. The voices of the planet seemed to be crying out, reminding of the horrors that had happened in this very place. If she hadn't known better, Aeris would have thought to have heard Tifa's voice amidst all the others, encouraging her friend in her actions, spending her comfort. Hesitantly, the young woman looked up to the ceiling, into the blinding light, almost expecting a dark silhouette to fall from it.  
It seemed as though Cloud was having the same feeling. His eyes were as well directed to the ceiling, glistening with unshed tears. Anger and frustration were threatening to surface and overwhelm him, robbing him of control over himself. Yet he could not let this happen. He had to be in command of his feelings and actions in order to do as Tifa had told him. He could not allow himself to grieve openly, not until it was all done.  
Cid, Vincent, Yuffie and Red remained in the background, aware of the importance and tension of the situation. They knew that every disturbance could gravely alter the course of their mission.  
As profound, but complete silence had set in, Cloud nodded at Aeris, gesturing her to begin the 'ceremony'.  
The young woman quietly folded her hands and, closing her eyes, rose them to face level. The others watched in awe as the last Ancient started to chant lowly in a language neither of them had ever heard before. As the tunes kept flowing, a soft, turquoise light was emitted from the glassy structures and engulfed the Cetra. With every change of tune, the rhythmic vibration of the light changed pace, mounting from a slow beat to a rushing, hypnotic thumping.  
Aeris kept the chanting up for some minutes until she opened her eyes and slowly stood up.  
"I'm done… I think…"  
Barret frowned. "You think?"  
Aeris nodded in reply, worry etched into her features.  
"The connection was very weak. I could barely reach the planet. But I think it heard my prayers." Even though she wanted to sound confident, her voice quivered with uncertainty. "There is nothing more we can do. It is now all up to the planet." Vincent added, his voice and facial features indifferent from their usual state.  
"Yeah, now we're gonna get that white haired bastard!" Cid said, a smirk on his lips despite the serious situation.  
_Yes_, Cloud thought, _defeat the bastard and get revenge._  
_Don't worry, Tifa, I'll make him pay for what he did to you!_  
  
The final night had come, the night before the descent into the crater. The night before the decisive battle against Sephiroth. It would finally all come to an end, some way or the other.  
Cloud grabbed the reeling of the Highwind tightly while staring down into the pitch black depths of the crater which, for now, concealed their opponent for the last big fight.  
"This is it, then", Cloud said, quietly raising his voice to his comrades, still with his back towards them. Still, he had everybody's attention.  
"This is the final fight. We all know it won't be easy, some of us might fall… This is why I want you all to return to your homes and find out who and what you are fighting for", Cloud turned around and faced them, his look determined. "Any fight is hard and requires devotion. And this you will only have if you are completely focused on your reasons for battling."  
Vincent nodded slowly, eyes closed. "Cloud is right. We should return to our homes and gather strength one last time."  
"Everyone fights for a reason", Cloud picked up, crossing his arms "If any of you realize that they have no reason to fight however, I'll understand if you decide not to return." He nodded at Cid, who immediately took over command.  
"Allright, I guess y'all know where to go. Just gimme the destination and I'll take you there."  
And so they did. One after the other walked up to Cid to let him know where they wanted to be dropped off. Cloud however quietly made his way outside onto the deck. He would prepare for the battle by himself, would sort out his thoughts one last time.  
"Cloud…?" came a soft voice from behind him.  
He turned around slowly and saw Aeris exiting the interior of the airship, her long hair gently blowing in the wind. She hesitantly walked up to him, a question obviously on her mind.  
Cloud looked at her questioningly, supporting himself with his lower back against the railing.  
"I… I was wondering where you're going for the night…?" she asked shyly, brushing a strand of stray hair out of her face. "You know, since…" she added, lowering her gaze.  
"Oh, I want to stay here. I still have things I want to sort out before I go down there." He said, gesturing towards the crater below them.  
"Oh…" Aeris stated simply, her voice trailing off. "Do…", she started hesitantly, uncertain whether she should go on, "do you want some company?" Upon finally finishing the sentence, she had regained her courage and looked him in the eyes.  
Cloud smiled at her gratefully. "Thanks, but I really need to be by myself. Anyway", he continued, placing a hand on her shoulder reassuringly, "you need to go home to Elmyra. I'm sure she'll be glad to see you're doing well." Giving her shoulder one last squeeze, he removed his hand and placed it on the railing.  
"You're right", she replied, managing a smile, and turned to make her way back inside. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." She added, gazing back at him over her shoulder.  
Cloud nodded in reply and watched as she disappeared through the door, smiling to herself.  
He quietly turned around to face the crater below them, supporting himself with his elbows in the railing. Certainly, he did appreciated his friends' concern – they were very worried about him, undoubtedly – yet he still had not settled his mind. All the negative feelings, the hatred, grieve, want for revenge, they were still far too strong inside himself, threatening to overwhelm and rob him of his sense. And even though they were all certainly justified, he needed to learn to control them. The current situation did not allow him to be blinded by his emotions but required to be well aware of his surroundings, actions and aims. His senses needed to be sharpened and unveiled if he wanted to fulfill his mission and finally complete his quest. He had to end it, successfully, for Tifa.  
  
The other members of the group had finally left to see their beloved ones one possibly last time, leaving Cloud by himself.  
With a sigh, the young warrior sat down in the grass, fixing his gaze on the sky. The decisive battle against Sephiroth lay right before him, yet what was on his mind had hardly any connection to it. His thoughts had been invaded by his childhood friend a long time ago but still had never before been as strong and present as in this very moment. When he closed his eyes, he was greeted by her smile, her ruby eyes, raven hair and breathtaking body. When he smelled the air, her sweet fragrance enriched the atmosphere around him. When he felt alone, lonely, it was as if her head was resting against his shoulder, her arms around his strong neck.  
She was still there, watching over him all the time, he was sure. She was his guardian angel, his motivation and comfort in times of need.  
Cloud let himself sink into the grass with another sigh, crossing his arms under his head. In this comfortable position, he closed his eyes and let his memories gain control.  
_Please, Tifa, help me and give me the strength I need for this._  
While he was drifting off into a deep, sweet sleep, Cloud thought he felt a slender hand caressing his cheek, followed by a oft whisper in his ear.   
"Rest, Cloud. It'll be allright…"  
  
"…that whenever I'm in a bind, my hero would come and rescue me. I want to experience that myself just once. So, will you promise?"  
_Huh? Where am I?_  
Cloud glanced down at his small hands, his short legs. Carefully, he took a quick look at the little girl a few feet from him and finally realization hit him.  
Tifa. The well. The promise.  
It was the night before he had left Nibelheim. In this very night, Tifa had asked him to make a promise. It had, in a way, been the first time her feelings for him had shown. They sure had been there earlier, yet never as open as in this starlight night so many years before.  
"So…?"  
"Hmm?" Cloud uttered, leaving his thoughts and directing his attention to Tifa, who was now shooting him a questioning look.  
"Do you promise?"  
"Umm ya, sure…" Cloud replied, still a little confused.  
Tifa beamed, awarding him with her cutest smile which made Cloud's heart leap in his chest.  
"Thank you so much!"  
Finally, Cloud returned the smile. They might still have been young in that night, yet his feelings already had been different from those you would feel for 'just' a childhood friend. Far beyond those…  
  
"Oh, that's such a nice flower!"  
Flower? Cloud shook his head, trying to focus his mind and looked down at the fragile object in his hand.  
_That's right, the flower I bought from Aeris after the first mission for AVALANCHE…_  
"Did you bring it for Marlene?" Tifa questioned, putting the rag down on the counter. Marlene, the little girl, was standing right next to Tifa, clinging to the woman's leg shyly.  
Cloud's gaze jumped from the flower to Tifa and back. He remembered this day. Seeing Tifa again after such a long time had made his heart race, realizing how she had matured into an incredibly beautiful young woman. Right now, he cursed himself for not having shown what he had felt, for having been so cold and distant to her.  
"Actually…", he started and hesitantly held the flower out to Tifa, "Actually it's for you."  
Tifa looked at him, gasping and took the flower into her long, slender fingers. Bringing it up to her nose, she inhaled the sweet scent that was so rare around Midgar. She probably had not seen or smelled flowers since she had left Nibelheim.  
She closed her eyes, her nose still buried in the petals and a dreamy expression appeared on her face. Cloud's heart melted at the sight. He had just given her a simple flower, and still she was overjoyed as if she had been awarded with the most precious jewel of the universe.  
"Thank you, Cloud, it's so beautiful…" Tifa smiled.  
_Just like you, Tifa,_ he added in his mind. _Just like you…_  
  
_Ack, too bright…_  
Still trying to shield his eyes from the bright light to go back to sleep, Cloud rolled himself around in the big bed.  
Big bed?  
With a start, and a very puzzled expression on his face, he sat up and looked around.  
When had he ever owned such a big bed? For some reason, he could smell Tifa's scent in the untidy sheets next to him. Obviously, they shared the same bed, even though she was not in the room right then.  
This meant that this was not a memory. Could it be a dream?  
Yet whatever it was, it rose questions in Cloud's mind, made him curious to find out what his life with Tifa could be like. So he quickly got out of bed, put on a pair of jeans from the dresser next to the bed and made his way out of the room.  
In the corridor, he was greeted by various noises. He could easily identify some of them as the rattling of a blender and the clattering of dishes from down the stairs, accompanied by Cid's and Yuffie's voices. The two of them were obviously arguing over something again.  
Cloud grinned. If this was a dream, it was a real one at least.  
Then another one of the noises caught his attention. It was a soft, low humming coming from the room across the corridor. He quietly walked over and carefully opened the door.  
The room seemed to be some sort of baby room; its walls were painted in a light yellow and in one corner stood a wooden crib. Opposite it sat Tifa in a rocking chair, holding a small bundle in one arm and a bottle in the free hand.  
Upon hearing Cloud open the door and stepping in, Tifa gazed up to him and smiled sweetly, gesturing him to come closer. So he did and stepped to her side.  
The tiny bundle in Tifa's arm was a cute little girl with raven hair and sparkling blue eyes looking interestedly at her surroundings. Now though, she seemed to be full and stopped sucking on the milk bottle. Carefully, Tifa shifted the baby in her arms, put the bottle away, took a washcloth and wiped the tiny face softly.  
Cloud watched in awe as the little one stifled a yawn and rubbed her big eyes with her stubby fingers. Tifa smiled and turned her head to look at Cloud.  
"You wanna hold her?" she asked.  
Cloud looked at the bundle nervously, yet nodded in reply.  
Gently, Tifa placed the baby in Cloud's strong arms and leaned her head on his shoulder, obviously a little tired herself.  
"She's so beautiful…" Cloud stated, his gaze fixed on the girl in his arms, as if he had been hypnotized.  
Tifa sighed softly and closed her eyes tiredly. "Mhm, our pretty, little girl…"  
Their girl… Even though Cloud was still somewhat confused, yet the idea that this was their little girl, his and Tifa's daughter, seemed surprisingly right.  
_I wish this wasn't just a dream…_  
"This is no dream, Cloud." Came Tifa's soft voice from his shoulder. Her eyes were still closed.  
What was this? What did she mean?  
Cloud looked at her with a puzzled expression.  
"But this can't be a memory, this never happened…"  
Now Tifa opened her eyes and looked at him tenderly for a moment before speaking.  
"It will, Cloud", she caressed the baby's face with her slender fingers, "Don't you see it? This is the future, Cloud, our future."  
"Our… future? But how…?" He did not understand. Tifa had died, how were they supposed to have a future? It just did not make sense.  
Smiling, Tifa looked him in the eyes again, caressing his cheek.  
"Don't worry, Cloud. You'll understand when the time comes. But for now, hon, goodbye."  
Having said this, she placed a passionate kiss on his lips.  
_Goodbye? But…_  
The kiss ended far too soon, their mouths separated and the two young people looked each other in the eyes one last time before his vision turned black and all of his conscious thinking ceased to be.  
  
Cloud awoke slowly, hesitantly even on the grassy hills before the crater. It was still dark, probably a few hours before sunrise. He had no idea how long he had slept.  
However, the scenes from his sleep were still fresh in his mind. He longed to go back to sleep and return to the happy moments he had relived. If only he could go back and remain there, far away from the loneliness and hardships of reality.  
However, there was something that had encouraged Cloud to fight on…  
_"Don't you see it? This is the future, Cloud, our future."_  
Tifa's words had brought back hopes he had given up on much earlier. Having a future with Tifa, being with her, her having their child…  
He did not yet see how it would be possible, but she had encouraged him. Her words spent him consolation and given him hope. He would understand in time, that was what she had said. And he trusted her.  
Now it was up to him to fulfill his part and defeat Sephiroth. Defeat him and take one step closer to his new future.  
  
_a/n: Head… hurts… Oo I know that these were crappy scenes… Creativity block, the cruel, merciless monster, got me, remember? I guess you all believe me when I say that I really had to force myself to write this. Had to pry the words out of me :-S  
Sorry for the loooong looooong wait, but right now, it's just so extremely hard for me to write and so strenuous. Any ideas how to get over a writer's/creativity block? Any suggestions welcome. And remember: the more suggestions, the more reviews and encouragement, the faster updates!  
BTW, just 1 or 2 more chapters (depending on the length) and this fic should be done. Maybe I can make it before Christmas°  
Thank you all for reading and please read and review!  
Arigatou gozaimasu  
_  



	8. the second time around

They all had returned. They had fought Sephiroth together.

The battle had not been an easy one, they were exhausted.

Panting, the members of the group were resting against the walls of the crater, trying to recover from the strain that now lay behind them.

Cloud, however, still stood at the edge, gazing down into the emerald glow below him.

"This is all we could do." He stated plainly. The young man was well aware that they had finally defeated their foe, yet deep down inside he was unsatisfied.

Behind him, Barret stood up and frowned.

"Wait! What about Holy? What's gonna happen to the Planet?" he asked, stepping closer to his young friend.

Cloud turned around to look at him and simply shook his head.

"That... I don't know. Isn't the rest up to the Planet?" was all he could reply. He seriously wished that he could still influence those events ahead of them, but had to admit defeat on this behalf. It was no longer up to him and his friends to save the planet; the planet had to protect itself.

"All right, everyone", he began "It's no use thinking about it. We'll leave all our worries here. Let's go home proud."

And they certainly had every right to feel proud. After all, they had battled and defeated the great Sephiroth and thus hopefully contributed to halting the destruction of their own world. Cloud however did not feel proud at all. Before the battle he had hoped that this victory would help silencing the aching voice in his mind, bringing back images of Tifa's early death, yet they were still as strong as ever.

What nevertheless kept him going were the words Tifa had told him the night before. He might not have any idea how they were supposed to come true, but he was sure that it would happen. Tifa would not lie to him.

Slowly, wearily, everybody stood up from their position and got into motion towards the Highwind.

After a few steps however, Cloud stopped dead in his tracks and quickly shook his head.

"He is still... here." The truth hit him bluntly and he at once understood the unsatisfied feeling inside of him. Sephiroth was still alive, in one way or the other.

A strong shot of pain suddenly penetrated his head and made it's way through his whole body, forcing him down onto his knees, clutching his head.

While Cloud was rocking back and forth, Aeris quickly made her way to his side and knelt down.

"Cloud?" her voice showed deep concern, almost panic "Cloud, what's wrong?"

"He's... laughing...", he forced out against the trembling of his body.

Aeris reached out for him, tried to grab his shoulder and calm him down, yet Cloud was shaking violently, making it impossible for her to come close.

"Cloud, please!" the young woman shouted desperately, while the world around Cloud was swallowed in blackness.

* * *

As Cloud finally regained his senses and opened his eyes, he found himself soaring down the last inches of a seemingly longer tunnel towards a small figure standing on an infinite black plane.

Upon coming closer, he was finally able to identify the person that seemed to be his destination, and confirmed his own suspicions.

Sephiroth...

Cloud's fall came to an end. In the instance his foot touched ground, he unsheathed his trust sword and held it before him.

His own former role model, the great Sephiroth, stood in front of him once again, bare-chested, silver hair blowing slightly in a non-existent wind. With an incredibly ease, he held his legendary Masamune at eye level as if it were no heavier than a swan's feather.

The two men stared at each other, rage and hatred burning inside.

Cloud knew that this was their final confrontation at last. His feelings and intuition had served him well, he had known that he himself, alone, would be the one to bring an end to the terrors spread by the ex-Soldier.

And he would be the one to avenge Tifa's death.

Looking at the silver haired man before him brought back the memories of that one fateful moment that had taken the young woman's life so long before it should have ended. For so long, she had been his strength, his courage and optimism. Whenever he had been on the verge of breaking down and loosing his mind, she had come to his help and pieced him back together. She had known parts of him, his mind and his life that nobody else would ever see. He had been so blind, not noticing her feelings for him, had been too much of a coward to confess to her.

Had he ever told her, he was sure, things would have turned out differently. Certainly, their fight against Sephiroth would have continued like before, yet much of the grief and fear would have been taken off both their hearts, they would have been much more content. He certainly would have found a way to save her from her death, would have stopped her from sacrificing her own life.

Yet as he finally stood in front of his enemy, staring into his glowing eyes, he knew this was not the time for regrets nor blames. This was the time to act and set an end to the tragedy.

Cloud reinforced the grip on his trusty sword, determination building up inside.

It was now up to him solely, still he was not alone.

The sweet scent of Tifa's perfume suddenly surrounded him; he could feel her presence beside him, encouraging him, lending him her strength. And even though he was more than tempted to turn around to face her, his gaze remained locked on Sephiroth. There was no time for hesitation or distraction.

He felt the weight of his sword decrease in his grip as invisible hands lay their slender fingers around his.

Tifa... Thank you...

Cloud... NOW!

As if he had been waiting for her command, he suddenly released all his strength in one lethal attack against the mighty enemy. As soon as he had delivered the last blow, Cloud sank to his knees, more exhausted than ever before in his whole life, and watched as the grand Sephiroth dissolved right in front of his eyes to now become a part of the Lifestream.

Little by little, the silver haired man's body lost shape until the young man remained on his own, surrounded by nothing but darkness.

So it was finally done.

The fight was over.

* * *

As Cloud let out a content sigh, the blackness around him was slowly illuminated. Sephiroth's illusion was loosing it's consistency.

Finally, the young man found himself back in the crater where they had begun the final fight a few hours ago.

From above, he could the faint voices of his companions calling out to him, pleading him to join them in safety. So he sheathed his trusty blade and made his way through the rumbling and shaking cave towards his friends.

"Congrats, you did it!" Cid beamed and patted the young man's shoulder. Aeris, who stood next to the pilot, smiled at him thankfully.

"We'd better get out asses outta here, before this whole place falls apart!" Barret grunted and already started showing his friends towards the exit.

"Come on everybody! To the Highwind!"

* * *

Every single member of the group had finally made it back to the Highwind in one piece and they were already soaring away from the crater, towards the red sky.

Meteor still stood in the sky and had come frighteningly close, now almost touching the planet. Green tongues of Lifestream energy had been set free and now crept across the surface. However, even the Lifestream appeared sadly small and frail in comparison to the huge crimson ball.

Still, Holy was nowhere to be seen.

I'm sorry if I disappointed you, Tifa, but I did all I could... Cloud thought to himself.

Aeris, standing next to Cloud with her hands folded before her heart, looked very troubled.

"Holy... Holy isn't here to help us..." she sadly shook her head "it won't come..."

Barret turned around to frown at her. "Whatcha mean 'it won't come'?"

Everybody's attention suddenly focused on the small flower girl who looked more miserable than ever before.

"I... I don't know... That is what the planet tells me... Some... something didn't go right..."

Cloud's head jerked up instantly. Something didn't go right? That was exactly what Tifa had told him before. But what did all this mean? Had Tifa already known that there would be no hope for them? But then, why had she shown him their future?

No matter how hard he tried, Tifa's actions and words remained a riddle to him. However, she had told him that he would know what to make of it once the time would come. So no matter how much he despised the idea, all he could do now was wait.

"There is nothing more we can do..." Aeris stated, tears slowly starting to flow from her eyes.

They all knew she was right.

The heroes stood watching silently as Meteor finally broke the Lifestream's last resistance. With a last outcry of every being, a blinding flash brought abrupt silence and all kind of existence ceased to be.

* * *

"Cloud!" she cried desperately, grasping his bent muscular arm "Stop!"

Obviously, her voice had penetrated his mind, reawakening the young man's spirit for he gradually let the huge sword sink and took a step back, away from the praying Ancient.

Simultaneously, Tifa brought a little distance between them, to give him some free space.

"What are you making me do?" Cloud muttered softly, but fierce, raising his gaze to the ceiling.

Confused, his childhood friend followed his eyes, blinking into the bright light that broke in from the ceiling, gently illuminating the water's surface.

Yet suddenly, the light dimmed, a silhouette, barely recognizable, fell from out of nowhere, accompanied by a swishing sound that cut the air like a sharp knife.

Him...

Cloud suddenly jerked up, as if just hit with a jolt of electricity. This seems so familiar...

While he was still unable to move, a strong feeling of déjà-vu penetrated his whole body. The swishing sound, the blurred shadows, the serene atmosphere, it all seemed so strangely familiar.

Tifa!

A horribly cold feeling abruptly pierced his heart and caused him to instantly grab Tifa's wrist, without any conscious reason.

As he quickly gazed over at her, those soft crimson eyes were watering up with unshed tears while she was being held back.

Right before him, he had to witness how Sephiroth's long, slender Masamune almost gracefully slid into Aeris' body, taking her life with such unnerving ease.

Yet as he let go of Tifa's hand and quickly rushed to Aeris' side, he had the irrational and somewhat macabre feeling that he had just corrected an immense mistake.

* * *

"Everyone's gone..." Tifa stated, almost sadly, the soft wind playing with her crimson hair.

"Yeah", Cloud nodded, "we don't have anywhere or anyone to go home to."

Tifa nodded slowly and dropped her gaze to the grassy ground. She certainly knew it was true, she had always known. However, this was not the time to give up and let the depressions take over. She had always been the one to cheer her friends.

Running a hand through her long raven hair, she looked back up.

"But... I'm sure someday... they'll come back, don't you think?"

Tifa dearly wished she could be as optimistic as she sounded.

"Hmm... I wonder...?" Cloud started hesitantly "Everyone has an irreplaceable something they're holding on to... But this time, our opponent..."

Tifa nodded slowly. So he was afraid, too. For some reason it seemed as though he was no longer willing to keep up his façade. Now it was him who needed encouragement. And Tifa was more than willing to help him out.

"Hmm... But that's all right, even if no one comes back. As long as I'm with you... As long as you're by my side... I won't give up even if I'm scared."

Did I really just say that?

Her insides were screaming. She had wanted to cheer up him, encourage him, and not pour out her very soul!

Though... it's almost over anyway, right? So I got nothing to loose, right?

Right, she persuaded herself.

Cloud looked back at her unbelievingly and uncrossed his arms.

"...Tifa..."

His feelings were threatening to overwhelm him and he did not seem to know how to voice all those thoughts that had come to life inside of his mind.

"No matter how close we are..." Tifa continued, braver than ever before "We were far apart... before this. But when we were in the Lifestream surrounded by all those screams of anguish, I thought I heard your voice..."

She slowly closed her eyes, trying to hold back the tears and hung her head low, stifling a sob.

"You probably don't remember this... But deep in my heart I heard you calling my name... Or at least I thought I did..."

Cloud turned away and thoughtfully rubbed his forehead. He did remember, she had heard him.

"Yeah... At that time I heard you calling me. You were calling me back in from the stream of consciousness in the Lifestream", he slowly nodded to himself "After all, I promised. That if anything were to ever happen to you, I would come to help."

He still remembers our promise, even now, Tifa thought, smiling to herself.

"Cloud...?" Wiping away the tears, she looked at him. "Do you think the stars can hear us? Do you think they see how hard we're fighting for them?"

Thinking about her question, he looked up at the sky with an unreadable expression.

"I dunno... But... Whether they are or not, we still have to do what we can. And believe in ourselves... Someday we'll find the answer." He looked back at his childhood friend and half smiled. "Right, Tifa? That's what I learned from you when I was in the Lifestream."

"Yeah... that's right..." she responded, slowly nodding to no one in particular.

All of a sudden, a frown appeared on Cloud's face and turned away, lowering his head so she would not be able to read his face.

"Hey, Tifa... I...", he started, almost shyly "There are a lot of things I wanted to talk to you about. But now that we're together like this", he shook his head as if frustrated with himself, giving the situation a little sarcastic laugh "I don't know what I really wanted to say... I guess nothing's changed at all... Kind of makes you want to laugh..."

It was frustrating. He had grown up to be a strong warrior, he finally had Tifa's undivided attention as he had wished for so long, yet inside he was still the little boy that had stood below her window, shyly hiding when in danger of being discovered.

Tifa however shook her head. She knew what was going on inside of him.

"Cloud... Words aren't the only thing that tell people what you're thinking..."

* * *

Certainly, words weren't the only way, but silence could not last forever.

As Tifa rested back against Cloud's strong shoulder, a smile appeared on her face. If this would be their last night together, at least they had seized it.

Cloud silently stifled a yawn and gave her a sheepish grin as he noticed her giggling.

"No regrets, right?" Tifa asked, half serious. After all she already knew the answer.

"Nope, none at all", Cloud replied with a content sigh and sank back into the grass.

After all it was now a few hours into the night and exhaustion was overcoming both of them.

Tifa carefully moved around slightly to make herself comfortable with her head resting on his chest.

While she was still smiling to herself, Cloud had already closed his eyes and seemed to be about to be overwhelmed by sleep.

Out of nowhere, a thought suddenly came to Tifa's mind, a question that was yearning for an answer.

"Cloud?" she asked lowly, looking up at him, to see if he was still awake.

"Hmm?" came the muffled answer and he slowly opened one eye to look down at her sleepily.

"This kind of might not be the right moment to ask, but do you remember that day when Aeris was... you know?"

He slightly tensed up, hardly noticeable and nodded. "Sure... why?"

"Back then", she continued and stared down at his chest "back then you grabbed my wrist and held me back. I was just wondering why?" With this, she looked back up.

Cloud frowned, thinking and then shrugged.

"I don't really know... I just had ... this strong feeling that I had to ..."

He shrugged again and slowly closed his eye.

"Cloud..." Tifa started.

He returned an unintelligible sound.

Tifa grinned and suddenly placed a long, deep kiss on his lips. "Thank you." She added, sinking back onto his chest with a smile.

Cloud grinned, his eyes still closed. "For a kiss like that: anytime."

He stifled a yawn and seemed to finally be giving in to sleep.

"And after all I promised that I would help you in case..." his voice trailed off until only his low, rhythmic breathing could be heard in the silence.

Tifa giggled softly and snuggled closer up to him.

This time, it all went right...

* * *

The End (or does anybody want a sequel? If so, let me know)Finished: November 6th, 2004 (Oo oy...)

a/n: zzzzZZZZZzzzzzzZZZ eh? Fanfiction? What, I just finished one? Naw, I don't remember that, you gotta be wrong. goes back to sleeping on the keyboard

How long did it actually take me to write this fanfic? Man... way too long-.- Thanx to whoever stayed with me till the end

In case you didn't notice, the spoken lines from the second to last paragraph are directly from the script of the game, and as such are under copyright of Square-Enix. All the rest is basically pretty much crap, but oh well

However, I do like my last paragraph I missed the cuteness and grinning in this story, so it had to go in at some point

So what do you think about this whole thing? Any constructive criticism and positive comments are gladly welcomed

Watch out for my new fanfiction project which is....umm... I guess this is the time to decide... Well, I'll let you know about my next Cloti once I got a rough plot. Till then, I got "Life: a human creation" in progress, a story about the whole Vincent, Lucrecia, Sephi, Turks, Gast, Hojo prelude part to FF7.

btw: ffnet seems to be killing all my italics, so if u think the look of this version sucks, get the file from my homepage That one has all the right formatting


End file.
